gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaps
Chaps was an elderly Stranded man who lived in Ephyra for most of the Locust War. He owned and operated his own gas station up until its destruction during the events of the Lightmass Offensive. He eventually took charge of a Stranded Underground camp that was discovered by Delta Squad when they went under Mount Kadar. Biography Lightmass Offensive Chaps owned and operated Chaps' Gas Station, the location of the Junker Laverne, and was affiliated with Franklin's Outpost. During the Lightmass Offensive in 14 A.E., Chaps was contacted by Franklin Tsoko and told to fill up Laverne with gas, and allow Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Dominic Santiago to take the vehicle. However, he did not think they would make it, and did not fill it up. When they did arrive, he became angry at them for stirring up the Locust. He told them to start filling up the vehicle, and let them stock up on weaponry and ammo from his station in the back before they were ambushed by the Locust. He helped defend the station from the Locust attack, and left with Marcus and Dom in Laverne, but his station was blown up.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Powder Keg As they drove to Franklin's Outpost, Chaps became a back-seat driver, instructing Marcus and Dom on where to go and from where the Kryll were attacking.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Burnt Rubber After they arrived and found the outpost under attack, Chaps recommended to the Gears that they help out, and began walking away while drinking a beer.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Last Stand Going Underground Six months later, Chaps had moved underneath Mount Kadar with a small group of other Stranded, because Franklin's Outpost was overrun and the rest of the surface had become too dangerous. When Delta-One arrived at the camp, they were surprised to find Chaps and his group there. Marcus asked him what he was doing down in the Hollow, and he explained that the surface wasn't safe. They asked him why he thought the Hollow was, but he told them that nowhere was safe anymore. He gave them information that helped Delta Squad finally find the Locust stronghold of Nexus, and how to reach it from where his camp was. This led to a massive attack on Nexus by the COG. Before Marcus and Dom set off towards Nexus, Dom showed him a picture of his wife, Maria Santiago, and asked if he had seen her. Chaps recognized her as one of Stu's group of Stranded, but told him that they had been captured by the Locust and gave them directions to her likely location. When Dom thanked him, Chaps didn't see what good it could do them as he believed that only Locust could get in there. He was taken to the surface by Cpl. Damon Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole, along with the other Stranded in his party, via the squad's Centaur.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement Thanks to the information Chaps gave him, Dom finally found his wife, but was forced to euthanize her due to the severe torture the Locust had inflicted on her.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: Answers Personality and Traits Chaps was a typical Stranded, and blamed Marcus and Dom for the surge of Locust activity in Ephyra when they traversed the streets. He was bitter and paranoid of the COG, and was bossy as he back-seat drove Laverne when travelling through the streets of Ephyra. He was bold and daring when forced to fight, as seen when the Locust attacked Aspho Gas Station. However, Chaps preferred choice is to try to survive by hiding from the Locust rather than take them on like the COG. Despite hiding from them, Chaps is well-informed on the Locust and their activities, aware of the existence and location of Nexus, which the COG were merely aware existed but didn't know its name. Chaps was also aware of how dangerous the underground lake was and the location of the Locust work camps, despite telling Delta that he never goes near there as it's too dangerous. He was, like most Stranded, smelly and grubby. Baird complained about him and the other Stranded stinking up the Centaur on the way to the surface.Gears of War 2 Collectible Quotes Behind the scenes *Chaps was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes.Gears of War 2 credits **In Gears of War, Chaps is listed as 'Old Man Stranded'.Gears of War credits *In the deleted chapter Road to Ruin, Marcus comes up with an idea to be clad in Theron Guard armor to pass the Locust fortress undetected, likely taking Chaps' advice of being Locust much too literally. Multiplayer *In Gears of War 2 multiplayer, Chaps is one of the available meatflags in the multiplayer mode Submission, along with Franklin and Hanley. He wields a Gnasher Shotgun, same as the other two meatflags. Appearances *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Multiplayer Category:Stranded